Mechanical devices actuated to perform prescribed motions for a variety of purposes are ubiquitous. Less common are actuated devices that create a prescribed, repetitive undulating motion, or effect. A variety of mechanical and/or electrical devices have come about to either harness the kinetic energy of moving fluids, or to create the movement of the fluids themselves. For example, seafaring vessels may employ a propeller, powered by a mechanical engine, to move through the water. There are also devices developed to harness the power of moving fluid, whereby an electromagnetic generator is coupled to the fluid, such as by a turbine wheel, to produce electrical energy for distribution and consumption by all manner of electrical-energy-powered devices.